Till we meet again
by crazybum964
Summary: Sequel to 'the exchange'. It's 5 years later and Harm and Mac meet again.
1. Long time no see

Hi guys,

Here's the sequel to my other story 'the exchange'.

I'm sorry it took so long but my grandpa died and we had to go to his house to clean it and stuff. Since he lived abroad I didn't have a computer for 3 weeks and to be honest I wasn't really in the mood to write this. Anyways, I haven't finished writing this as I had planned but I didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore so here's part 1.

I know I kind of messed up the timeline to actually fit in with the show and there might be some other things that are not completely right but please just go with the flow.

I hope you enjoy it and please review!

**  
Part 1:Long time no see**

Harm and Sarah had kept in contact for the past 5 years. Sarah went through boot camp and basic training before she was put to work in the legal department of the corps. At the moment she was in Okinawa at the legal office.

Harm had finished High School as well and finished the academy before going through flight school. He is now stationed on board theUSS Seahawk.

USS Seahawk  
Okinawa Harbour, Japan  
Friday 8 June 1990  
1600

"He Harm, you ready to hit the town? We're docking in a few minutes." Harm's friend Keeter said.

"Yes I'm ready but I'm not gonna hit the town, you guys go ahead and I'll meet with you later okay?" Harm answered.

"What are you going to do? Maybe we should come with you." Harm's other buddy Sturgis spoke up.

"I'm just going to visit someone I know that lives here, don't worry I'll be fine, have fun." And with that Harm left his friends to leave the ship. Leaving the harbour he found a cab and gave the driver a sheet of paper with an address.

30 minutes later the cab pulled up in front of an apartment building. After paying the driver Harm got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. When he'd reached the panel with the door bell's he found number 706 and pressed the button.

After a minute he heard a voice saying: "Hello."

He didn't recognize the voice as Sarah's so he said: "I'm sorry, I'm looking for Sarah Mackenzie, do you know where I can find her?"

"She's not home right now, why don't you come back in about half an hour, she should be home by then."

"Okay, I will, thanks." Harm sat down on the stairs in front of the entrance and waited for about 20 minutes. He heard a car approach so he looked up. The car pulled into an empty parking space before a beautiful woman in marine greens exited the car. She opened the booth and grabbed her bag and some papers which she was reading as she came over to him.

When she was close enough to hear him he said: "You're still as beautiful as ever princess."

Startled Sarah looked up at him and he could see the shock in her eyes. After a few moments she dropped her stuff, took some steps closer and whispered: "Harm?" He nodded slightly and before he knew what was happening he had a marine around his neck, hugging him like her life depended on it.

After they had stood there for what seemed like hours but were actually only minutes Sarah pulled back slightly and kissed him full on the mouth. Harm kissed her back eagerly and only pulled away because he was in need of oxygen.

"Let's go inside" Sarah whispered before attacking his mouth again.

"Okay" Came his reply.

10 minutes later they finally entered her apartment and as soon as the door was closed Sarah threw her arms around Harm's neck and hugged him tightly.

Harm burrowed his face in her neck and said: "I love you."

"I love you too stickboy."

She was just about to reach up and kiss him again when she heard a voice call out: "Mac! You can't go around kissing random guys when you expect your prince on the white horse, or should I say in the airplane, to wait for you."

Sarah spun around and she saw Vicky standing there with a twinkle in her eye. The humour was gone quickly though when she got a good look at the guy that her roommate was about to kiss. "Oh my, it's you"

"Uh, yeah, I'm me I guess." Came Harm's uncertain answer.

Sarah stepped in at that moment and introduced the two: "Harm, this is Vicky, Vicky this is Harm."

Harm walked over to Vicky and stuck out his hand saying: "Hi, it's good to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope."

"Yeah, no worries."

"What about some pizza?" Sarah interrupted them.

"sounds good to me." Harm answered.

"What do you want Harm, I'll go and pick it up." Vicky offered.

"Uhm, veggie delight would be good, thanks."

"Okay, bye, see ya later."

"Hey, aren't you going to ask what I want?" Sarah asked.

"I'll bring you a meat lovers with extra BBQ-sauce." And with that Vicky left leaving Sarah to look at the closing door. Just then Harm walked over to her and took her in his arms. Walking them over to the couch they sat down and cuddled close together when Sarah looked up at him she said: "Why are you actually here? Aren't you supposed to be on board ship?"

"We docked here in Okinawa until Monday. I didn't write it to you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, one thing is for sure, you did surprise me."

"Good" With that his lips met hers again in a sweet kiss.

Mac and Vicky's apartment  
Okinawa, Japan  
Friday 8 June 1990  
1800

Vicky arrived home to find Harm and Mac tangled up on the couch. Mac had changed into civvies and they were now involved in a heavy make out session. Clearing her throat she almost fell over laughing because of the guilt on both their faces after they'd jumped apart.

"Pizza is here, and I picked up a movie as well if you guys want to watch."

"Oh, good, which one did you bring?" Mac asked while moving into the kitchen to get plates, glasses and some drinks.

"From Hell, it has Johnny Depp, thought you might like that."

"Oh yeah, Johnny Depp's always good."

"Who's that." Came Harm's question.

Mac and Vicky looked at him like he'd grown a second head so he said: "You know, there aren't many movies on a carrier, or the academy for that matter."

"Oh, I suppose so, well you'll see" Vicky said.

Settling down they watched the movie. Harm loved seeing this side of Sarah. She got all excited about the movie and absolutely adored it. Okay, he got kind of grossed out at the gory details but seeing his Princess get all excited when they discussed what organs had been removed by Jack the Ripper brought a smile to his face anyway.

When the movie had finished he helped Sarah to her bedroom and got a blanket for Vicky who'd fallen asleep during the movie.

When he re-entered Sarah's bedroom he found her sprawled all over the bed, wearing her pyjama top and her jeans. He sat down beside her and stroked her face while saying: "Hey princess, you need to finish getting undressed."

"You do it." Came her sleepy reply.

Not really sure what to do next he sat there for a while just watching her until he heard her whisper: "Please, I'm so tired."

Moving to the bottom of the bed he undid her jeans and took them off before dressing her in the super-short bottoms he found beside her on the bed. Moving back to the top of the bed he helped her under the covers and when he pulled back she laid there with her arms wide open. He moved into them to give her the hug she wanted and a kiss on her temple. When he wanted to straighten up though Sarah held him tighter and said: "Please stay, I haven't slept in your arms for so long." Not wanting to leave he said to her: "Okay I will, but you need to let me go for a bit so I can get undressed. She did as he asked and he stripped down to his boxers before getting into the bed. He held his arms open for her and she moved into them, laying down with her head on his chest they fell asleep almost immediately.

**The End**

AN: I don't think the movie already existed then but well, I like it so just go with it ;) Anyway, please leave a review!


	2. Perfect dates and old demons

AN: I'd like to thank snugglebug, BrittanyLS, jyvahk0405, Liisa, dawnfaer, LtColDevilDog and Vid Z. for their reviews and for sticking with the story.  
I won't be able to update often since classes start again next week but I'll do my best.  
If anyone has any ideas on how to continue email me. I've got some of my own but I'm interested in hearing what you think.  
Enjoy this part and please leave a review ;)

**Part 2: Perfect dates and old demons**

Mac and Vicky's apartment  
Okinawa, Japan  
Saturday 9 June 1990  
0600

Harm woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm. Opening one eye he found the offending item and shut it off. He looked down and found a beautiful woman laying with her head on his chest and an arm draped around his mid-section. When he tried to move his legs he found they were intertwined with hers. He needed to get up to use the head though and she'd probably need to get up anyway since her alarm had just gone off so he caressed her face softly calling: "Good morning Princess, you need to wake up." She cracked open one of her eyes and when she realised there was someone else in her bed she stiffened but just for a moment before she remembered what had happened the night before. She looked up at him and without a warning kissed him full on the lips, slightly embarrassed she got up and walked over to her closet to get her uniform while Harm got out as well and stood behind her. Putting his arms around her he hugged her and whispered: "I love you." Before heading off to the bathroom. Sarah just stood there, amazed at how well he knew her. When she heard the door open she walked over to the bathroom, just as he got out she gave him a smile and went to take a shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later she was completely dressed and ready for the day. Entering the kitchen she found Harm cooking breakfast, there were eggs and bacon and even dinosaur-pancakes.

"Wow, that's a huge breakfast."

"Well, marines need to eat good right? Besides, you're gonna need your energy if you're going out with me tonight." He shyly looked her way.

Sarah pulled up one of her eyebrows before answering: "I'd love to."

Sitting down at the table she started eating. When she'd finished it was time for her to go to work so she got her bag and her coat and walked over to him, he bent down and kissed her. She accepted the kiss before turning around and heading for the door, no words were necessary between them.

Mac and Vicky's apartment  
Okinawa, Japan  
Saturday 9 June 1990  
1745

Sarah unlocked the door and went inside. Putting her bag down on the floor and turning around to enter the kitchen she noticed a package on her coffee-table. Walking over to it she sat down on the couch and picked it up. Turning it over a few times she noticed an envelope and opened it. Inside was a card, opening it she read:

_Dear Princess,_

_Be ready for the night of your life at 1830,_

_Love you,_

_Harm_

Opening the box she found a beautiful navy coloured dress with matching shoes. After admiring the dress for a few minutes she realised that she had only 30 minutes left so she hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. She emerged 15 minutes later and walked over to her closet. Searching through her underwear she finally picked out a black low thong and matching bra. Slipping the underwear and dress on she did her make-up and hair. She finished with applying some perfume and admired her appearance in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. Content with what she saw she slipped on the shoes that came in the package and went to sit down on the couch. Almost immediately after sitting down she stood up again and started pacing. She wasn't sure why but for some reason tonight was going to be important. Before she could elaborate on the thought though there was a knock on the door. Opening the door she felt her breath catch in her throat. There in her hallway stood Harm, looking as handsome as ever in his tux, carrying a long stemmed red rose. She stared at him for a moment before noticing that he was staring at her as well. Feeling flattered she stepped away from the door so he could enter. He did and said: "You look so beautiful princess."

Sarah blushed slightly before replying: "Thanks, so do you."

"Here, this is for you." With that Harm handed Sarah the rose.

Sarah took it before leaning over and landing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let me just put this in water and then I'm ready to go."

"Yeah sure, take your time."

On her way to the kitchen she felt his eyes on her and a small smile appeared on her lips.

A minute later she emerged from the kitchen with a little vase and the rose, putting it down in the middle of her coffee-table she said: "Okay, let's go."

Harm let Sarah lock up the apartment before laying his hand on her back, leading her outside to his car.

Mac and Vicky's apartment  
Okinawa, Japan  
Saturday 9 June 1990  
1925

Sarah and Harm had just entered the restaurant when a waiter came up to them: "Good evening, did you have reservations?"

"Yes, it's under Rabb."

The waiter looked in the reservations book and said: "Ah, hear it is, follow me."

They followed him to a secluded table in the back of the room. After they'd said down they ordered their drinks and when the waiter walked of to get them Sarah said: "This is just, wow, thank you, but you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted too."

Sarah looked in his eyes and she could see the love for her there.

During dinner they talked about lots of stuff and just had a good time. Just when Harm started to say something the waiter arrived with their dessert. He put the chocolate cake in front of Sarah and the bowl of fruit in front of Harm. As the waiter walked away Sarah said: "What were you going to say Harm?"

"Huh, oh, I can't remember."

Sarah looked him in the eyes, he knew that she knew he was stalling but the truth was that he'd lost his nerve so instead of that he said: "How's your dessert?"

"Good, yours?"

"Good as well."

After dinner they took a walk through the park on their way back to Sarah's place. Watching the sun go down Sarah said softly: "This is beautiful Harm."

Looking down at Sarah he said: "Yeah it is." She looked up at him, smiled softly and kissed him. After a while she stopped them, turned to him and said: "Harm, what were you going to say before, at the restaurant."

"Uhm, I, it's not important."

"I think it is, I just think you're to chicken to tell me." Looking into her eyes he could see the challenge there. Bringing his hands up to her face he kissed her softly before saying: "I just want you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. And," It was quite for a few seconds before he continued: "I missed you so much, princess" Sarah was touched by what he'd said. She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips to show him how important he was to her. Without saying a word they started walking again, holding on to each other like their life depended on it. About 10 minutes later they reached Sarah's apartment building. Going up the stairs and through the door Harm pinned Sarah against the now closed door. Hearing a soft "ouch" he pulled her back and saw a note pinned to the door saying

_Hi Mac,_

_I've gone out with Dan,_

_I don't think I'll be home tonight _

_Have fun ;)_

_Vicky_

After reading the note Harm picked Sarah up and sat both of them down on the couch. After 20 minutes of cuddling and necking Sarah unbuttoned the first button on Harms dress shirt. Kissing down his neck and his newly exposed skin. After a few minutes she started to open another button. That was when Harm stilled her hands and said: "Princess, we don't have to do this." Seeing the hurt look on her face he hurried to assure her: "Not that I don't want to, believe me I do, but I don't want you to feel pressured in any way, we'll only do this if you're sure you want to."

"I do Harm, I love you so much."

Reassured that she really wanted it he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. They slowly undressed each other until all that separated them were Harm's boxers and her thong before laying down on the bed together. Harm started kissing her all over. After a while he felt her body tense up and looking at her face he saw the tears making their way down to her pillow.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, go on." When he saw the fear in her eyes he dressed her in his shirt and laid down beside her, cradling her close while she let the tears come. After a few minutes she calmed down and whispered into his chest: "I'm so sorry."

"For what Princess."

"For leading you on, I thought I was over it but just laying there I saw there faces and heard their voices."

"Shh, don't worry about it honey."

"But, I want to make love to you Harm, I don't want those demons to follow me wherever I go, please help me."

"Of course I'll help you. Why don't you try to get some sleep now and we'll figure it out tomorrow okay princess?"

"Okay, thank you so much Harm."

"No worries, sleep tight dear, I'll be here when you wake up." With that Sarah laid down as close to him as she could before falling into a restless sleep.

**End Part 2**


	3. Hello's and Goodbye's

AN: Okay, so I can't remember ever seeing an episode with Keeter in it so I just made my own description of what he looked like. If it's not as in the series then just pretend to read something else ;)  
Sorry it took so long to update but uni started back up and I've been really busy with that but don't worryI want to finish this story. It might take a bit longer but it will get finished!

Last but not least I want to thank vhosek malacath, Manda, jyvahk0405, starryeyes10, Abigaile, BrittanyLS and crazyfan for there reviews. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave a comment. It's always nice to know your work is actually being read ;)

Part 3: Hello's and Goodbye's

Mac and Vicky's apartment  
Okinawa, Japan  
Sunday 10 June 1990  
8:30

Sarah was sleeping peacefully on his chest when Harm woke up. He had watched her for a while before leaving the bed and starting breakfast. He just entered the bedroom with a tray with coffee, eggs and bacon and a fruit salad for himself when she opened her eyes and looked up at him. As soon as she realised it was him and remembered what had happened the night before she was a bit apprehensive.

He gave her a deep kiss and told her: "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Thank you Harm, a lot of guys wouldn't have been so understanding."

"Well, consider yourself lucky you've got me." He said while a smile light up his face.

"Believe me, I do." She said and smile back at him before sitting up and offering to take the tray while he got back into bed.

After eating breakfast and showering they sat down on the couch in the living room when Sarah said: "Do you want to do anything particular today or you don't mind?"

"Well. I thought that maybe we could meet up with Sturgis and Keeter, they're desperate to meet you."

Sarah looked up at him with confused eyes so he clarified: "Well, they heard a lot about you and they said they wanted to meet you."

"Well, we could meet them and go see a movie or so I think."

"That would be good."

"Why don't you call them and get a place and a time and I'll get the newspaper and find out what movies are on." Sarah offered while getting up from the couch.

Harm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down, after kissing her softly he let her go and said: "Thank you." She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen to get the newspaper.

Café  
Okinawa, Japan  
Sunday 10 June 1990  
12:00

Harm and Sarah were sitting together at a table in a little café. They'd been there for a few minutes and were talking.

Sarah asked: "So, Sturgis was the one that walked around the girls quarters naked to get their attention right?"

Before Harm could answer they heard laughing and someone said: "Uh, no that would be Keeter, after taking Harms advice."

Sarah looked up to see two guys sitting down at their table. They were both quite handsome, not as handsome as Harm but still not bad. One had dark skin but she could see faint traces of a blush that had been there just before. The other guy was taller and had dark hair and dark eyes. When Sturgis's statement sunk in she looked over at Harm and raised an eyebrow.

"What, he asked me how to get their attention, I told him he could always try showing off, it's not my fault he wanted to show off his, uh attributes." They all burst out laughing while Keeter said: "Hey, aren't you going to introduce us?" His topic-changing tactic worked as Harm said: "Oh yeah, sorry. Sarah, this is Sturgis" while pointing to the guy with the dark skin "and that's Keeter. Keeter, Sturgis, Sarah."

"It's good to meet you, we've heard a lot about you." Sturgis said

"Yeah, I heard a lot about you as well."

"You're even more beautiful than in Harm's photo book. What do you say about dinner tonight, just the two of us."

Immediately Harm interrupted: "Back off, Keeter, she's mine."

Sarah liked the fact that Harm felt the need to protect her but she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself so she answered: "I'm not yours Harm, thank you very much, I'll always be my own. But Keeter, I'm sorry, I'm already booked for tonight." She gave Harm a smile which he returned with one of his own.

"Now, what about this photo book?" Sarah asked, looking over at Harm she saw a blush starting to creep up his neck.

He quickly said: "Oh it's nothing, they're seeing things."

"Harm." Sarah said in a warning voice he knew not to fool around with.

"Okay, I've got this little book I put all the pictures in from our exchanges."

"Since you're in most of those pictures they call it the Sarah photo book, but it's really just an exchange photo book."

They talked some more and had lunch before going to the movie theatre. They'd decided to take an early movie since it wouldn't be to crowded.

Cinema  
Okinawa, Japan  
Sunday 10 June 1990  
16:00

They just left the cinema when Keeter asked: "I loved that movie, it was really good"

"Yeah it was." Answered Sarah.

"You know, I expected you to scream and cover your eyes at the gory details but I was surprised to see you didn't."

"Are you kidding, I'm a marine remember."

Harm smiled at her and said: "Yes, Keeter, don't forget that part."

"I won't, not anymore." Keeter answered with a smile of his own.

"Hey Keeter, what about we go get some pizza and head back to the ship. We've bothered these two enough."

"You weren't a bother, it was good to finally meet you." Sarah said.

"Yes it was, but you can't wait to get him home can you?" Keeter said with a wink.

Keeter and Sturgis both saw the blush grow on her cheeks but only Harm saw the flash of hurt that crossed her face for a moment.

Making a decision quickly he said: "Yes, we do like to go home so I'll see you tomorrow morning, don't worry I won't be late." Saying a quick goodbye they left the two friends to their own business while they went home.

Mac and Vicky's apartment  
Okinawa, Japan  
Sunday 10 June 1990  
18:00

Harm had fixed them a nice dinner of spaghetti Bolognese and a salad and now they were sitting on the couch.

"Thank you for making an awesome dinner."

"You're welcome Princess."

"I love you Harm."

"I love you too, so much Sarah." With that his lips met hers and the rest of the world disappeared for them.

After some heavy cuddling Sarah found herself on top of Harm. She knew she wanted to make love to him but wasn't sure how to go about it without breaking down again. Slowly she bent down and took his soft lips in a kiss. When she heard a soft moan she placed kisses down his neck and onto his chest. After a few minutes she heard a deep groan coming from Harm so she asked shyly: "You like that?"

"I do, baby."

Sarah looked up at him. She'd always found it really disturbing when a guy called his girlfriend baby but now that it was him calling her that she didn't mind at all.

"What?"

"Nothing, I like it when you call me that."

"Well that's good to know baby." He said with a smile before reaching down to kiss her.

A few more minutes passed while Sarah continued to kiss Harms chest. Harm's hands weren't idle either, they slowly traced patterns on her back which were driving her crazy.

"Sarah, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Harm, please."

"Okay, tell me if I do anything you don't want me to do or if you want to stop."

"I will." With that she kissed him on the mouth again. Taking it very slowly Harm managed to help Sarah get over her trauma's and give her some good memories instead.

Mac and Vicky's apartment  
Okinawa, Japan  
Monday 11 June 1990  
5:28

The next morning Sarah woke up with the best feeling she'd had in years. She'd slept really well after last nights activities. Smiling she looked up to see Harms face close to hers. He slowly opened his eyes and without a word they kissed, not wanting to think about what the morning would bring.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Damn it." Sarah cursed while turning off the alarm.

"You have to get up and get dressed."

"Yeah I do." Harm answered

After kissing her one more time he bent down towards her ear and said: "I'll always love you, never forget that." With that he got up and was in the shower before she could form a thought.

Harm got out of the shower in record time and found Sarah waiting to go in. Only a few minutes later she appeared as well, wearing only marine green panties and a matching bra.

"I'm sorry, my uniform is still here."

"No worries, I kinda like the view I'm getting."

Sarah looked over at him and said: "Well, you'd better remember it. It'll be a while."

Harm looked up at her face and saw the tears she was trying to hold back. "Hey baby, no tears, I love you and I'll write you as much as I can."

"I know. I'll write you too."

"Good. You know, one day we will be together, forever."

"forever" she whispered before hugging him as tight as she dared.

Okinawa Harbour, Japan  
Sunday 10 June 1990  
6:56

They were sitting in the car holding hands and just staring at each other. Neither said a word. Finally Harm spoke: "I have to go, I've only got " while moving to look on his watch Sarah finished his sentence: " 3 minutes and 18 seconds left."

He smiled at her before kissing her deeply and whispering: "I love you princess."

"I love you too stickboy." After kissing her one last time he got out of the car, grabbed his bag and walked over to the ship. He looked back at her one last time before he disappeared inside.

Putting the car into gear Sarah left to get to work, the more she had to do the better.

**End part 3**

Please leave a review;)


End file.
